


Hardwired to [Fuck] it all up

by cadkitten



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Deepthroating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Understanding, emotional issues, self-sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: It was like he was hardwired onto some masochistic autopilot that thought it was hilarious to fuck everything up every chance he got.





	Hardwired to [Fuck] it all up

**Author's Note:**

> For BatFamBingo Prompt "Biting".   
> Beta: sakuraame
> 
> Also Past BruDick, Past HankDawnDick

Sometimes Dick wondered how he ended up in these situations. It seemed like no matter how responsible he tried to be, he nearly always ended up in bed with someone he hadn't expected to. Before he'd left the manor, it had been Bruce and it had ripped them apart, left them shattered in a way he knew he could never reconcile, and then it had been Dawn and later Hank and the pain from that was still fresh in his heart. He hadn't _meant_ to fall into Dawn's arms and he'd certainly never intended to end up on the wrong end of Hank's wrath for it. Later, it had been with frustration that he'd found himself in the middle of them both and pulling away yet again.

It was like happiness wasn't a thing Dick's mind could allow. The instant he got too involved, too close, his heart slammed all the doors and his mind forced him out the door. Even with Kori, patient as she was, he could sense the same thing was happening. It was like he was hardwired onto some masochistic autopilot that thought it was hilarious to fuck everything up every chance he got. 

Now, with Jason staring at him across the Formica countertop, Dick knew he was about to do what he always did and mess everything up. He knew from the way his belly tightened and the interested twitch in his cock. He knew from the way he'd run from Kori and the others twice now and the way he felt heavy and lost in the region of his heart. He was going to end up in bed with Jason Todd and there was nothing anyone except Jason could to do stop it.

Dick wet his lips, slow and intentional, and pushed away from the counter, turning to dump the remains of his too-sweet coffee down the drain and began washing his cup. A few seconds passed and then Jason's warmth was pressed up against him, pinning him to the counter, leaning past him to slowly pour out his own coffee, the sound of the liquid hitting the steel obscene, the hot press of Jason's cock against his hip twice the obscenity.

Dick finished up with his own cup, putting it in the drain board and accepted Jason's, starting to wash it while Jason's hands began to explore, sliding over his waist and then around to his abdomen, pushing up under his shirt, skin against skin. His body shuddered, wracked with the sensation of another man's touch after so long. His hips canted, his breath coming in quick puffs as Jason nuzzled at his neck, kissing and then licking at the same spot, behind it came teeth, grazing and then clamping down, holding the pressure of a bite though not remotely close to breaking the skin. 

Jason's hands slid down over Dick's hips and Dick had to bite back the moan that wanted out even as his mind began rolling with all the horrible names he thought of himself as for wanting this, for _doing_ this. Shame bore down heavily on him, left him dangling Jason's mug under the faucet, his other hand gripping the edge of the sink harshly and arousal left his hips arching toward Jason's touch.

His mind screamed all the rude words at him, told him he was no better than trash, a cheater, a whore, a filthy _slut_ if all he could ever do was run into someone else's arms when he was supposed to be with someone else. 

Jason's hand slid over his cock, cupping it through his jeans, sliding along the warm shape of it, making Dick even harder than he already was. He pressed into the touch, breathless with desire, his nerve endings on fire, toes curling into the mat he was standing on. Jason gave him two quick jerks and released his bite, licking the area he'd been latched onto and then letting go entirely.

Dick shoved Jason's mug into the drainer and half turned to see why Jason had stopped, watched Jason's slow smile and his hand lift until he was holding it out, waiting on Dick to make a decision. 

He knew he should say no, should send Jason packing and maintain the prickly distance he'd been trying for since he'd shown up, but nothing in him would let it happen. Instead, he reached for Jason's hand and let him draw him along toward the bedrooms. They slipped inside Jason's, the door clicking closed behind them and Dick watched, frozen to the spot as Jason began to strip. First his shirt - revealing ridiculously toned abs - and then then his sweats and then his briefs and Dick nearly choked at how _thick_ Jason was. 

His own hands moved of their own accord, lifting his shirt off, tossing it aside and going to his jeans, unfastening the button and lowering the zipper before stepping right out of them as he followed Jason toward the bed. Jason dug in the drawer beside the bed, tossing lubricant and condoms on one of the pillows and Dick wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten out of his own underwear, but they were dangling from his fingertips. He dropped them to the floor and followed Jason's path, both of them crawling up onto the bed.

Their lips met and fire ignited inside Dick's body, scorching his mind into a blazing hellfire of lust. There was nothing left beyond the desperate need that made his cock flex and his hands push Jason down on his back. His hands parted Jason's thighs and he felt the stretch of his mouth around cock before he could compute that he was doing it. Jason tasted of salt and something Dick had only ever been able to call _cock_ and the nervous quiver of his belly relaxed into something he was more comfortable with, something he knew how to deal with. He bobbed over him, licked and tasted and sucked at the head, drawing salty precum from Jason's slit, and then shoved back down, relaxing his throat as much as he could to let Jason's prick deep inside him. He held it until his eyes were watering and he pulled up only to begin vigorously bobbing over him, moaning at the draw of cock in and out of his mouth, sliding along his lips. 

Jason tossed lube down next to him and Dick let go of his thighs, snatching up the bottle and snapping open the lid, coating his fingers. He pressed them back behind Jason's balls, finding his hole with ease and applying just the right amount of pressure as he rubbed at the area. Pulling up off Jason's cock, he licked his lips and then went back down on him, taking him deep in his throat as he inserted the first finger past the tight ring of muscle. Jason moaned and Dick's toes curled, his eyelids sliding shut as he fucked Jason good with his finger. 

Coming up off him, Dick took his sac in hand, lifted it to see as he pulled out and pressed two fingers against him. He watched as Jason's body accepted his digits, seemed to almost greedily draw them in. Dick licked at the head of Jason's cock, lapping up the near-stream of precum Jason was producing as he fucked him with his fingers. 

It was going to feel so good to have him tight around his length. 

Dick moaned at the thought, pulling his fingers out to add more lube and press them back in. He leaned down, nuzzling at Jason's balls and then gently kissing each one as he searched out just the right spot up inside Jason. He knew the instant he found it, Jason arching from the bed, a startled sort of sound leaving him, and he wondered just how experienced - or not - Jason really was. He sucked one nut into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and then sucking lightly on the loose skin surrounding it. Letting it slip free of his mouth, he repeated the process on the other and then sat up, ripping open one of the condoms and quickly applying it to his aching length.

With a shudder, he stroked himself a few times and then slid forward, pressing between Jason's thighs and easily lifting him just enough to slot himself against his hole at the proper angle. The lube made it slippery and he had to be careful, slowly canting his hips as he sank into Jason's tight heat, his mouth falling open as he slid inside. His cock throbbed and he fell forward over Jason, pushing his hips in closer and closer until he was fully sheathed within his body, the feeling of Jason's ass gripping him making his mind blank out for a few blissful seconds.

He watched Jason's prick weep precum, smiled fondly down at the sticky string of it between his cockhead and belly. Sliding his clean fingers through the mess, he rubbed it around Jason's head and then brought his fingers up to his mouth to suck the fluid off. Jason twitched around him and Dick leaned over him, bracing himself as he began to rock his hips, eager but holding back until he was sure Jason was adjusted. 

When Jason began to move with him, Dick allowed himself to fall into his own needs, his hips pistoning, cock sheathing itself deep inside Jason again and again. He throbbed, his balls already tight against his body, and he knew he had to slow down or risk cumming so quickly it would really just be embarrassing, but he couldn't stop himself, couldn't slow down in the slightest. The way Jason's cock leaked against his abdomen and the way his chest and neck were flushed only made Dick hornier than he already had been. 

The door creaked open behind them and Dick _knew_ he should stop, knew he should have some form of shame over what was happening, but he just couldn't make himself react in any appropriate sort of way. It'd been like this with Dawn and Hank, too. He'd been caught and all he could do was keep driving his cock deep inside Dawn's body even as Hank had lost it behind him.

It was Jason though that stopped them, his powerful thighs forcing Dick to a stop, the hand in his hair holding him there so he wouldn't bolt, and it was through breathless pants that Jason managed a quiet, "Kori?"

Dick swallowed hard, shame filtering through him, making him fist his hands in the comforter. He'd done it again. Ruined another beautiful thing and it was just so typical he couldn't even bring himself to be truly mad at himself this time. He just felt _defeated_ : the knowledge that he'd done it again fresh and powerful in the forefront of his mind.

"Uh," Jason's worried voice forced Dick to slide his gaze up to Jason's face. "She uh... left the door open." Still, Jason's thighs and the grip on his hair didn't relax at all, didn't allow for Dick to simply slip free and go fix it. It felt like penance to stay where he was, to allow whoever was going to pass by to see his shame. Worse still, that his cock was still rock hard inside Jason's body, betraying that his need had nothing to do with whatever his heart and mind told him was right or wrong.

The door clicked shut and footsteps crossed the room and Jason's quiet, "Holy _shit_ ," followed by the huff of a laugh didn't do a thing to put him at ease, though he forced himself not to look. 

The bed dipped behind him and he heard the snap of the lube cap before he felt cool fingers press up between his ass cheeks, finding his hole with relative ease. Two fingers circled and then dipped inside him and Kori's warm body pressed up behind him, firm breasts pressing to his back in a way he knew well. Her free arm snaked around his middle, her hand roaming the flat plain of his stomach and then dipping lower until her fingers slid along either side of his cock, pressing against his mound, making him arch, sliding deeper into Jason's body. Her breath ghosted over his shoulder and then across his neck. 

"You're so horny... should have known." Her hand slid along the crease of one thigh and down to his sac, cupping it and squeezing lightly. Louder, she offered, "Did you know he's always in the business of self-sabotage? Tequila makes him tell all of his truths." Her teeth grazed right where Jason's had earlier and Dick shuddered. "It's okay though, I expected this and I'm actually okay with it, which I'm sure will be a shock to his system." Her hand squeezed his balls tighter and then let go when Dick's hips jerked. "The real question is if _you're_ okay with this and if you'll be okay with however his mind tries to steal him from us next."

Jason's huff of a laugh startled Dick into jerking his eyes up to his face, watching the lopsided smile work its way onto his lips, the mirth in his eyes. "Don't worry about my heart, Kori. I'm in this for the fucking. He can't hurt me with someone else's bed."

Kori's hands took hold of Dick's hips, held on tight and Dick gasped as he felt the cool press of the strap-on Kori had picked up once she'd figured out he liked anal play press up against his hole. One of her hands left his hip and Dick hissed out a breath as she began to enter him. His body spasmed around her and it took effort to relax, but he managed it. 

Jason shifted under him, finally letting him go and instead sitting up enough to reach under where they were joined and press his fingers against where Kori's strap-on pressed up inside Dick's ass. Jason played with the area for a moment before reaching down to do the same with where he and Dick where joined, made a satisfied sound and flopped back on the bed. "We get another cock and he'll be stuffed in every way."

Kori pressed him forward over Jason, positioning herself and then starting to thrust into Dick's tight hole, making Dick gasp and then helplessly begin to hump into Jason. He whined, louder than he'd intended, his toes curling again as he jerked between them, one movement sinking him into Jason's willing hole, the other shoving him back on the now-warm strap-on thrusting vigorously into his ass. He knew the inside of the strap-on pushed up into Kori's pussy, fucked her with every movement just as well as it fucked him. The knowledge left him hanging by a thread, his lips parted and his breath rasping as he fucked in a way that was old and familiar, comforting in the way it left him trapped without the option to run, and he silently hoped it would remain that way. That he'd feel this suffocating force that urged him to remain instead of the screams inside him that told him to run.

Kori let out a moan behind him and Dick moved enough to begin thrusting in earnest, hands on the bed and the whole bed protesting the vigorous movement he began, outright humping Jason's ass and Kori's cock until his orgasm was reaching all new highs and he was shaking and calling out as he lost it, exploding into the latex between him and Jason, pulsing around Kori's cock. 

Reaching for Jason's length was automatic and the frantic way he stroked him was even more so. It wasn't but a few seconds before Jason was bucking under him, making the most obscene sounds as he fell apart. Kori ground against him, punctuating the grinding with short little humps, hands tight on him as she aimed for her own end. When it happened, he could feel the quiver of her body, the way she jolted against him, and the soft muffled cry against his shoulder. 

Dick slowly came down from his orgasm, eased out of Jason and waited as Kori slid out of him as well. Kori slid onto the bed beside Jason and Dick took a moment to dispose of the condom he'd been wearing and then admire her long purple strap-on and that he'd taken it like a champ. He watched Jason reach over and explore it with his hand, an incredulous look on his face. He whispered something to Kori and she laughed and Dick picked himself up off the bed, pulling on his underwear and then easing himself onto the bed between them, relaxing as they accepted him, the tangle of their limbs holding him in place, and he felt all the better for it. 

Maybe they could hold him down. Maybe - this time - he wouldn't ruin everything. 

Dick squeezed his eyes shut and he hoped with everything he had.


End file.
